


I've got you in my first sight.

by TashsStories



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashsStories/pseuds/TashsStories
Summary: I don't know how old are people in any country when they're attending University but in this short story is Angela 20. And btw this is AU. And also someone requested me to write it.





	I've got you in my first sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, it isn't fully checked. If you find any mistakes then please let me know.
> 
> I don't know how old are people in any country when they're attending University but in this short story is Angela 20. And by the way this is AU.

Angela wasn't so exited as usually when she woke up. Today she and her classmates are supposed to meet a few soldiers. They'll need to know informations about war injuries because they are attending medical University.

Ugh, they'll just talk about flying bullets everywhere and will just rise their egos, she thought. She looked at the calendar; it was December 12th.

She growled and started to get ready to go to school. When she arrived to the classroom she headed to her seat, which was in the second line and third from the window. Everyone except the soldiers was there. She looked at her watch. It was 8:59am. Just in time, she thought.

Then the bell rang and into the classroom went one woman in the front and three men behind her. They wore camouflage clothes. Oh, here we go. Hell for the rest of the day.

"I'm general Johann, I'm in the military five years." introduced the woman herself. She looks like she is just 28, thought Angela. Then the other men introduced themselves. One of them was a man around age 32. He had dark skin bald head and metallic leg. He was a pilot. Then another one was short and he was a medic.

However, the last one somehow drew on Angela's attention. His name was John Francis Morrison. He was 35 and very valuable soldier. He had blue eyes, blond hair, and scars all over his body.

Mein Gott, he looks so- but then he took off his jacket and Angela's world stop. Nothing existed, only this strong body in front of her. She featured how are those tough arms holding her, carrying her like a feather. How safe his hugs must be.

"Angela," said John. "Ja?" she asked, still in his arms. He was looking down at her. "Angela, are you ok?""Of course I am.""Wake up, Angela!" he yelled."What?" she frowned."Wake up!......" And there she was, her head was leaning against her hand and drooling over. Whole class was looking at her.

She turned to right, facing her friend who brought her back to the reality. "Miss Zeigler, are you alright?" asked her her teacher. "Uh.. Yes, I was just thinking about something." she smiled at her teacher. She gave her a questioning look, but then nodded and general Johann continued. "Thought about that strong blond hottie?" teased her her friend.

"Hält die Klappe Victoria!" Angela hissed.It was 7.30pm when all lessons were over. Angela stepped outside and shivered. It was so big cold and little snowflakes were falling from the night sky.

Scheisse! I forgot my jacket at home! she thought and started rubbing her arms, making friction that was supposed to keep her warmth. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. She started clicking her teeth and was about to head home. But before she could do second step somebody spoke behind her.

"Are you cold?" they asked. Angela turned to facing.... John. He made his way to Angela.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Are you cold?" he repeated.  
"Yes I forgot, my jacket at home." she answered and looked around. John took off his jacket and gave it around Angela's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she blushed, looking for an answer in his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled. "Giving you my jacket, what else?"  
"Oh-Oh, T-thank you," she gave him smile back "is there a chance I could meet you again?" she asked.  
"Oh, I don't know," Angela's smile faded "but if you want we could go to the cinema this Saturday, what do you say?"  
Angela was surprised. She might meet him again. "Of course. What about..... 2:45pm?" She suggested.  
"Deal. See you on Saturday, Angela."  
"Bye John." she answered. "You can call me Jack." he said.  
"Bye Jack." she said and then headed to home. Next time she will not have so big doubts about soldiers.


End file.
